


Baby Proof

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't move things out of the way fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fic_15 challenge, prompt: breakable. Originally published in 2007 under the pen name lightbird777. Disclaimer: Not mine, just this story.

They couldn't move things out of the way fast enough. The lovely china tea set that her mother had given them for their wedding. Li Shang's weaponry, so shiny and pretty, catching their son's eyes immediately. Knives or anything that was pointy.

Little Feng had begun walking earlier than most babies. Endowed with his father's physical strength and hardiness even at the ripe age of one, as well as his mother's quick and sharp intellect and curiosity, the irrepressible toddler explored the world around him like an intrepid adventurer.

Anything in a low drawer was unsafe. Feng loved to pull them open and look inside, pulling out whatever objects might be in there and throwing them on the floor. Shiny things attracted him in particular, like Baba's sword, mounted high on the wall, glinting in the sunlight that streamed in the window. The little boy's dark mischievous eyes darted around and his mother just knew the child was puzzling out the problem of those out of reach objects; she expected that any day she would find him climbing up something to get to those things.

And, of course, anything that was breakable was a coveted prize, especially if it was something that would shatter into sharp shards that could cut his soft skin. Mulan's reflexes had become as quick as a cat's. Too many times to count she'd become involved with a writing or drawing project, forgetting the drained cup that sat beside her hand, too close to the edge of the low table. On those occasions the tiny reaching hand entered the field of her peripheral vision at the last minute, capturing her full attention just in time. The cup was swiftly pushed toward the middle of the table, out of Feng's grasp.

After so many close calls, now on a Sunday during a relished time of peace, Li Shang and Fa Mulan spent the day 'baby proofing' their home, ensuring that every breakable object was out of reach. Fragile things were moved from lower level drawers to higher ones. They took turns watching the baby and searching every nook and cranny, attempting to second-guess anything that their headstrong baby boy might get a hold of - and put in his mouth.

Feng sat on the floor in the room while they worked, playing with a little wooden toy dragon that Shang had made for him in his spare time and babbling animatedly. Every once in awhile he quieted down and his eyes rested on his parents, watching their movements.

"He's probably marking where we've put everything," Shang remarked. He made a funny face at Feng, who laughed with delight and screwed up his face in imitation of his father. "Too smart for everyone's peace of mind."


End file.
